Leap of Faith
by TheXGrayXLady
Summary: "I never doubted her for a minute." She'd never forgotten Raimundo saying that, even years after the fact when he, in all likelihood, had.


**Notes: I just wanted to get one little Raikim ficlet in on Valentines day. I'm sorry it's not very good. I've been busy lately and it just sort of got pushed to the side. I hope people like it though.**

_**Leap of Faith**_

_"I never doubted her for a minute."_ She'd never forgotten Raimundo saying that, even years after the fact when he, in all likelihood, had. It was the first showdown she'd won, and after that last loss, after the rest of the monks doubting her, after Omi thinking less of her for being a girl, after failing with the Tangle Web comb time and time again, failing with the tea set, everything she'd done wrong, that little bit of faith meant the world to her.

She'd always succeeded, always been a star, always worked for everything she had and more. She'd never been content to let her father's reputation or wealth dictate what she could and couldn't do. School had come easily to her, and the things that didn't she studied until they did. Gymnastics and dance and the self-defense classes, they all came easily. So when she started struggling at the temple, she didn't know how to handle it, didn't know how to just ask for help. She was friends with the boys, but she wouldn't let them have her back, not at first. Now was a different story, but she wasn't the same person back then.

Raimundo believed in her from the start. He'd bet chores because of his faith in her. Raimundo, taking the chance that he'd have to do, or more likely ignore, other people's chores because of faith in her. He always trusted her to have his back and she knew that he'd have hers.

So now, she was about to take a chance. She didn't take chances. She liked precision, she liked to be sure of her results, but she wasn't. She wasn't sure of what would happen. But she had faith, and it was enough. Enough to let her know that when she finally made it to the cliff face and jumped she would have wings. Or at the very least, a conveniently located hay cart and a better view of the map.

She was about to gamble and wasn't sure of the outcome, but as she pressed send, she thought she liked her odds. Looks held just a little too long, the way she felt at ease around him and he looked to feel the same way, the same constant faith in her, she was sure he felt the same way about her as she did about him.

He'd likely felt that way longer, but never acted upon it, because while Raimundo had faith in a lot of things, the changing winds, wearing a certain pair of socks to make his soccer team win, Dojo's ability to not be totally disgusting, his mom sending a care package every other month, and Big Foot amongst them, he didn't have a whole lot in himself. Yet she'd seen him do wonderful things.

She'd seen him put Wuya back in a puzzle box, pull off the first Shen Yi Bu Dare in thousands of years, rescue the rest of the team from Panda Bubba with a rock, a stick, and a pair of old gym sneakers, beat a T-Rex at chess, save the world hundreds of times, and stand up to all of their enemies at once to save the world. Raimundo was wonderful, brave, kind, funny, brilliant, and she didn't want to waste a single moment she had with him. Well, she did, wasting time sort of came with Raimundo, but that wasn't the point.

"Kim, if this revenge for what I did to your Flappy Bird high score, it's not funny…" he said, coming into the meditation hall. So that's who wrecked her high score. She'd been wondering about that. Oh well, she'd burn that bridge when she came to it.

She'd asked him to come to one of the meditation halls, meet her in private. She'd rather do this quietly, where nobody could see, in private where she felt safe. Out there, people could see, people could see her if she was wrong, see how she'd totally misjudged the situation. She would be alright with a no, she would be more than happy to just be friends with Raimundo, being his friend was one of the greatest things that had happened to her. She would just rather get that no in private if that was the case.

"Rai, don't worry, it's not about that," she said, nervously fidgeting with the sleeves of her robe. "Clay beat it anyway." Not just her score, the whole game. All of Flappy Bird. All of it. "I've been thinking…" She swallowed a lump in her throat. She watched his face, analyzing its movements, a bit of apprehension, fear, nerves, maybe just a hint of hope. Almost like she felt now. Now to jump. She just had to hope for the hay cart. "I like you."


End file.
